A Holiday to Remember
by bigprisc1
Summary: Carmen goes on a trip. And Shane does the craziest most romantic thing.
1. Chapter 1

'Shane'

The caller display on Carmen's phone blinked as it vibrated softly in her hands. A smile crept up onto her face and she looked around to see if anyone else noticed. The actors were rehearsing with the camera on the set and Carmen sneaked outside silently and quickly, hoping to make it before the voicemail took over.

But as she stepped outside into the sunlight, the vibration ended and disappointment set in. Carmen decided to wait a little to see if Shane left her a message and true enough, a few seconds later came the alert for the voice message.

"Hey baby… erm… I guess you are busy now. I'm on my break and I… erm… kinda miss you. Wanted to say hi. Erm… nothing really important. Except that well, I hope to take you out to dinner tonight. I… er… it's our anniversary and I want to treat you. Call me back when you have the chance okay? Erm… yeah so… bye."

A huge grin was plastered on Carmen's face by the end of the message, and she eagerly dialed 1 on the speed dial, which was naturally Shane's number.

"Hey." Carmen's grin grew wider as Shane's chirpy voice came through.

"Hey babe."

"Erm… Did you get my voicemail?"

"Yes… It's sweet, honey, I miss you too." Carmen cooed as she paced around happily.

"Yeah… So dinner tonight?" Carmen could hear the nervousness in Shane's voice, and she decided to tease her girlfriend a little.

"Hmm... I'm rather tired... I think I'll probably just go home."

"…Oh…"

Carmen immediately regretted the teasing as the disappointment in Shane's voice nearly broke her heart. Shane was so insecure with herself that even after all this while, she couldn't trust herself to be wanted.

"Hey hey baby… I was just teasing. Of course I will do dinner with you. But honey, what anniversary are we celebrating?" Carmen had no clue whatsoever.

"Aw, baby, I'm really sorry that I have no clue." Carmen was raking her brains out.

"No… no it's okay… It's just… erm… the 3rd month that we are together, I… er… was looking at the calendar and realized that."

Carmen's heart skipped a beat when she heard what Shane had just said. How could anyone guessed that Shane, the playa, the unattainable one was such a romantic at heart? And she was the only lucky recipient of this elusive woman's attention.

"Carm?"

"You have no idea how touched I am right now. I…" She didn't know what to say. Those three words… she wanted to say those three words, but the words wouldn't come. At least not over the phone.

"Oh… haha." Shane gave out a laugh that was borned from both relief and nervousness. "You could tell me how sweet and ador…"

"CARMEN! Set! Miss Moore needs a coffee!" Screamed the production manager peeking out of studio door.

"Shane… I gotta go… the diva is calling." Carmen said hastily.

"Yeah… So I'll drop by the set at around 6? Is that cool?"

"Yeah… that's the time I get off."

Shane smirked. "I know… I checked your schedule with Vivian."

"Yeah…" Carmen grinned. "I forgot that you have a spy on set for you."

"CARMEN!"

"Oh oh… I really gotta go baby. See you later…" Carmen hung up hastily and ran back into the studio.

"Bye Carm… I… love you." Shane said to the dial tone.

* * *

By the time Carmen packed everything and walked out of the studio, it was pushing 6.30pm. She checked her cell to see if Shane had called her, but there wasn't any missed calls or text messages. She strolled to the entrance as she dialed Shane's number, eyes transfixed on the cell instead of where she was going.

"I hope it's my number you are dialling."

Carmen looked up instinctively at the direction of that familiar voice and jumped into the arms of her girlfriend who was standing by her jeep.

"Shane." She placed a soft kiss onto Shane's lips and held her tightly, letting the fatigue of running around crazily the whole day melt away as she leaned into her girlfriend. Just then, a car honked from behind, and the window wound down to reveal Charlize Theron sticking her head out.

"Hey Carmen, thank you for the great job." Charlize Theron said.

"Hey Charlize, glad to be of service." Carmen smiled.

"Yeah… Set wraps in 3 days… Thank god! I hope to get to work with you again."

"Me too. It was really nice working with you."

"Great... Maybe I will try to entice you to be my personal assistant. We'll talk… bye Carmen… and Carmen's girlfriend." Charlize Theron winked and acknowledged Shane who was standing behind Carmen quietly.

"Goodnight."

As Charlize Theron drove away, Shane's gaze followed the car and she let out a low whistle. "She's hot."

The jealousy in Carmen immediately surfaced. "Hey hey… No looking!" She slapped her palm lightly on Shane's cheek and turned her girlfriend's face to fully face her.

Shane answered Carmen's little pout with a firm kiss.

* * *

"So set wraps in 3 days huh?" Shane asked in between slow sips of soup.

Carmen rolled her eyes in appreciation. "Yeap… thank god, I really need a break."

Shane brought Carmen to a nice dainty restaurant called 'Jarries' in downtown LA. She didn't want to make it all too fancy, afraid that it would be an overkill, and this restaurant had just the right touch of casual elegance. Carmen insisted that she loved the place and rewarded Shane with a kiss and a sexy wink, hinting at some things that were to come. Shane's heart swelled with happiness as Carmen held on to her by the fingertips, letting her lead the way into the restaurant and allowing Shane to treat her.

"So does that mean that I will be having you all to myself for the next two weeks?" Shane ventured. Since the beginning of the relationship, both of them had been working non-stop and there was hardly any time to spend together.

"Hmm... I was thinking of taking a trip to Bali for a week or so, to take a break." Carmen said as she scooped a spoonful of soup into her mouth. She didn't notice that Shane started swirling the spoon in the soup silently until after a long pause.

"Will you come with me?" Carmen asked as she placed her hand over Shane's left.

"I can't… peak period for the salon." A whimper escaped from Shane.

Carmen pouted at the shattered prospect of going to her favorite island with Shane. But she was determined to go, ever since she visited the place a couple of years ago, she made it a point to get out there for a few days after every movie project that she took up. It was calming and relaxing, and it did so much to help her de-stress.

"I really would like you to go baby…"

"Won't you stay with me?"

"Well… I'll only be gone for a couple of days, not gonna be too long."

"Not even if I plead?"

"I'll spend the rest of my break with you…" Carmen said quietly, and Shane could hear the decision in her voice. "I really need this break, Shane."

"…Yeah…"

"If I plead with you to come?"

"John will never agree." Shane shook her head sadly.

* * *

As the meal progressed, both ladies were increasingly troubled in their own thoughts. Carmen needed this vacation badly, and wanted Shane to be there with her. But with or without Shane, she was determined to go for at least a couple of days. She just hoped that Shane was understanding.

Shane on the other hand, was disappointed that Carmen had decided to go even without her. There was nothing she could do to make her stay, and she cursed her boss for being such an ass everytime she asked for time off. Furthermore, this was a peak period, and Shane's appointment book had been filled up to the end of the next month.

They finished their meal in relative silence, and Shane drove Carmen home, the tension heavy in the air. When at last they pulled up in front of Carmen's house, Carmen couldn't stand the silence any longer and said softly, tilting her head down lightly to stare at her shoes.

"I really need this vacation Shane. But if you really don't want me to go, I won't go."

"No… no you should go… you need this vacation." Shane replied, the sadness ringing in her voice.

"I don't want you to be upset with me. I don't like this uncomfortable silence."

"Carm… I want you to go. I'm just disappointed that I can't go with you is all."

"Really baby? I…"

"Carm… it's okay… you will come back after a couple of days right? We can spend time together then."

Shane forced out a weak smile and undid her seatbelt, taking Carmen into her arms. "I'll miss you, and so I am going to see you for every single night until I leave okay?" Carmen whispered in Shane's embrace, and sealed the promise with a kiss.

When they pulled apart, Carmen kept her lips on Shane's cheek. Both unwilling to break contact. At last Shane said in a low voice that burned with desire. "Come home with me." Carmen nodded.

The jeep took off like a speeding bullet, almost as if you could see the desperation of the driver and the passenger burning a trail behind.

* * *

Shane gulped down her coffee while listening to Tina talk about baby lessons that Angelica was taking. Everyone was there, Bette was playing with Angie, cooing at her; Dana was busy applying cream cheese to Alice's bagel and Alice returned the favor with occasional kisses on Dana's cheek, all were listening to Tina, who had her hand on Bette's thigh. Even Kit has her new man-toy Angus and Jenny just walked in with Amanda. Shane groaned, everyone in pairs and all cuddly and lovey except her. She missed Carmen already, even though she had just saw her off at the airport. It was a good thing that Shane got Carmen to the airport early, because the goodbyes lasted a whole hour. And a grin crept up at the thought.

Carmen spent the last few days at Shane's place, and even if they were too tired to have sex, Shane was contented with just cuddling. That had never happened before. Shane always wanted sex, wham bam thank you Mam, and then she was out of there. No cuddles, no after kisses, no soft touching. But she wanted to do all that with Carmen. One could even say that she enjoyed those tiny perks better then the real deed. Of course the real deed was great, but the added incentives somehow made it all sweeter, and it was all due to one Carmen De La Pica Morales. Carmen… Carmen's ass…

"Shane!"

Shane looked up stunned as 8 pairs of giggling eyes stared at her. "What." She swallowed an invisible lump and was ready to burrow her head into a hole in the ground, pretty sure that everyone could read the lovelorn look on her face.

Kit lifted her eyebrow, "Someone's got it bad!"

Alice, being the incredible friend that she was, decided to chirp in and add to Shane's embarrassment. "Shane stop thinking of Carmen for a few minutes and say goodbye to everyone except me and Bette."

Everyone laughed and came around to hug Shane, reassuring her that it was a natural process to go through when in a relationship. Shane didn't understand what was natural about it, because her heart seemed like there was a lump settling that couldn't be shaken off.

When at last it was just the 3 of them, Bette asked directly, "So you saw her off at the airport?"

All Shane could do was nod.

"Why didn't you go with her, Shane?" Alice asked.

"Because John will never let me take the time off, and I am booked till the end of next month and…" Alice let her eyes roll and let out a 'pfff'

"Come on Shane, you know those are excuses."

"It is not! Besides, Carmen would like to take the holiday alone." Shane added in a smaller voice, knowing that Alice was right as usual.

"Didn't she ask you to join her?" Bette commented thoughtfully.

"Yeah she did, and you know why Shane is not on the flight right now? That's because she is afraid, afraid of being too needy and too pushy. Right, Shaney-kins?"

Shane gave Alice the death stare, she would never want to admit it to her friends, but Shane knew that Alice was right deep down. And now regretted not even trying to take time off.

"I really miss her." Shane admitted.

"Then go get her Shane!" Bette place a reassuring hand across the table on Shane's elbow, emphasizing her support.

"Yeah, go over there and surprise her and then fuck her brains out." Both Shane and Bette smacked Alice on her arm and hissed. "Alice!"

"What! I am just stating a fact, that's what Shane is going to do."

"I can't just take off work and show up there. She would think I am desperate."

Now it was Alice's turn to smack Shane. "You idiot, you love her, she loves you, you want to be there, I'm sure she wants you to be there. What else is there to think about?" Alice lifted her hands up, "I swear Shane, all these insecurities, they are going to ruin you."

Shane bit the tip of her finger. The more she thought about it, the more tempted she was. If she go, she would surprise Carmen and she would get hugs and kisses and…

"…. Look Bette, Shane has that shitty grin plastered on her face again." Alice cooed mockingly. Bette laughed at both Alice's statement and the priceless look on Shane's face.

"Shut up, Al." Shane attempted a weak comeback.

Bette wanted to convince Shane that it was okay to take risks, to dare to put herself on the line, that it was not impossible that someone loves her for who she was. "Shane, just go."

"I'll think about it." She gives both her friends a look of finality as she finish her coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as she landed in Bali International Airport, Carmen took out her cell and dialed Shane's number, anxious to hear Shane's voice, and at the same time, reassure her girlfriend that she had nothing to worry about. She walked towards the entrance of the airport.

"Hey baby." Carmen said just as Shane answered the phone.

"Hey… how was the flight?"

"It's not too bad, I am full of energy now so I think I'll go straight ahead to Nusa Penida Islands." She stepped out into the open and relished in the comforting rays of the setting sun.

"How long does it take to get there?"

"It's a half hour drive to the town Sanur and then an hour boat ride to Lembongan." Carmen chirped. The taxi queue was in sight and she made her way over.

"Didn't you just say Noo-sah Pena or Penis or something?"

Carmen chuckled as she took a seat in line for the taxi. She adjusted her duffle bag to rest on her lap and counted the number of people in line. "It's Nusa Penida, baby… it's a small island off the east coast of Bali. Lembongan is the smaller island I will be staying in."

"Shouldn't you stay on the main island for the night, babe?" Shane frowned worriedly.

"I'm fine Shane… it's still early and I'm just itching to go… 6."

"What?"

"Nu'thin… just counting the number of cabs before I get one."

"Carm, I'm serious, a 20 hour flight, and then another two or three hours to that island…"

"Stop worrying Shane. It's not like I have never been here before." Carmen pouted, Shane had somewhat managed to dampen her spirits.

"…Fine…"

Carmen scooted nearer to the front as the taxi line dwindled. She knew that once she was out of the airport, it would be awhile before there would be any phone connection available. She had to make peace, and make peace fast.

"Baby…"

"Yeah…?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are just worried, I didn't mean to snap like that… I'm just anxious to get to Lembongan, and onto the beach." Carmen stood as the line was left with just another 2 people. "I'll give you a call as soon as I get to Lembongan, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Honey…" Carmen cooed, she was right in the beginning of the line now. "I gotta go now, I miss you."

"Okay…" Shane said, "Don't forget to call me when you get there, okay?"

* * *

Shane heard Carmen get into a cab and gave instructions to the driver, and then turned her attention back to her, but she guessed that the cab was pulling out of the airport because, all she could make out was 'okay' and 'right now' before the line went dead. Shane flipped her cell shut and strutted up to a booth. She lifted her sunglasses and looked directly at the teller before sliding her passport on the counter.

"One ticket please. Earliest flight to Bali."

"Sure Ma'am, the next flight is in 3 hours, will that be fine?"

"Perfect."

Shane made some last minute phone calls to the salon, giving orders and asking for favors, rescheduling her appointments and all that stuff. She had threatened to quit when John started being nasty. Realizing that this time Shane was serious, John decided to back down and gave his most sought-after hairstylist a couple of days off, it also helped that Shane got her friend Vivian, who did Charlize Theron's hair on the set to help her out. John was blown away by the publicity that Vivian could generate for him. By the time she was done, it was almost time to board the plane. With her legs propped up onto another chair, she stared at her cell, hoping that sheer will power alone would make Carmen call her.

* * *

Just as she was contemplating on whether to call Carmen instead, her cell rang and a huge grin plastered on her face. Perfect timing.

"Hey honey."

"Hey baby. You sound tired." Shane asked, concerned.

"Yeah. It was a really long and bumpy boat ride. I'm so ready to fall asleep now." Shane could hear the yawn that Carmen was stifling.

"Ahuh… have you checked into the hotel?"

"Yeap. Just did."

"What's the name of your hotel?"

"It's the Coconut Beach Resort." Shane scribbled it quickly on her scrapbook.

"Ahuh… okay." Shane grinned. "Babe, I will be at a function for a couple of hours in the morning, so I don't think you will be able to reach me."

"No? , that sucks."

"Not entirely." Shane's upturned mouth stretched even farther. "You go and have a good rest now, and I'll call you probably after the fl… I mean erm… event." Nice recovery there Shane, Shane thought to herself as she wiped her brow in relief.

"Okay. I'll talk to you in the morning." Carmen made a smacking sound with her lips, as if kissing Shane through the phone. And Shane replaced the phone back into her pocket. She stood quickly and quick stepped her way to the boarding bay of her flight. The timing couldn't be more perfect if she had planned it herself.

* * *

When Carmen awoke, she felt fresh and rejuvenated. There was probably something special in the air that always seemed to lift her stress right off her shoulder. She took a quick shower before venturing into the streets, dressed in a beautiful blue sundress that she bought from this same place the first time she came here.

The streets was unusually filled with tourists and baskers, little stores of all shapes and sizes that sold everything from refreshments to handicraft to toe clippers. Carmen just loved it here, everyone seemed so much happier in this little island then back home.

Carmen took her time shopping around, making purchases here and there. She sat by the older folks playing a traditional game of 'Chong kat' and then watched a group of kids engage in a coconut tree race. She even shook hands with a domesticated monkey, so bright and intelligent that it cracked open a nut for Carmen and bowed. At noon, she returned to the hotel to drop off her purchases and then headed out to the beach to soak in some sunshine. She contemplated leaving her cell in the hotel but she was afraid that Shane would give her a call. When she reached the beach, she shook off her sundress to reveal a two-piece black bikini suit that leaves very little to the imagination. She knew that she was drawing stares from all around here. The women hang their heads in admiration while the men drooled like Chinese yapping puppies. Carmen spotted a man from the corner of her eye being smacked on the head by his wife and she laughed out at the funny sight. She put on her sunglasses in place and laid on the mat.

* * *

"Hi, I would like to go to the Lem… bong… Lembongan Island." Shane asked an airport consultant while attempting to read off her note. With his limited English, he replied. "Taxi cab there side. Take to Benoa Harbour."

"Thank you." Shane smiled at the man as she made her way to the direction the man pointed. As she strutted along, she dialed Carmen's number.

"Hey baby! Are you done with the function?"

"Function, huh… OH oh… Function. Yes yes… it was boring." Shane stumbled, she forgot about her little story to cover up her flight hours.

"Yeah… I know how it goes. So what are you gonna do now." Carmen asked.

"Well, right now I just need a hot shower." Which wasn't far from the truth, Shane needed that shower desperately, and she was hoping to take one soon with Carmen. "I am hoping you would take one with me."

"Sweet baby. I wish I could… I wanna see you soon."

"Sooner than you think," Shane said under her breath before answering in her normal voice, "What did you do today baby?"

"I went walking around and bought some things, then I went to sun myself on the beach."

Shane choked on the cigarette smoke she sucked in. "In that skimpy black bikini?" She could only imagine how gorgeous Carmen was in that suit and how all the dirty men were staring at her.

Carmen grinned, the tease in her voice unmistakable. "Yeap, that same one you love to take off me."

"Okay, so what are you going to do now?" Shane said, completely changing the subject. She didn't want to picture all those men jealously, and if she was going to keep her libido in check, she was sure not going to dwell on how hot Carmen looked when she peeled the suit off… Stop stop Shane! Shane screamed in her head.

"I am thinking of going to Lombok Island now actually, just about to pack my bags and check out." Carmen said as she threw her belongings into her duffle bag.

Oh no.

'That cannot be good,' Shane thought. "You can't leave just yet, baby." Shane said, desperately trying to find an excuse while cursing the wretched long taxi queue.

"Why not?"

"Well… Erm… Because I ordered a gift for you, and it is going to be sent to the Resort. If you leave, what will happen to it?" Shane silently patted herself on the shoulder for a nice comeback.

"Baby! That's really sweet of you! What time will it get here?"

Shane lifted her sleeve to look at her watch. 6.30pm, just about enough time to take the taxi, then the ferry and then another short ride to the resort, Shane remembered Carmen's route well. "I think it will be arriving at around 9.00pm."

Carmen took out her trusty ferry guide and stared at it. The last ferry to Lombok Island was around 11.30pm and she guessed she could wait for the gift since she was so near the dock. She liked the fact that her girlfriend had bought her a gift, but one nagging detail persisted.

"Erm… baby… How do you know which room to send to?"

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shane cursed. "Erm… yeah, which room are you in baby? Though how many Carmen de la Pica Morales are there?"

"Ahaah…"

"What?"

"Nuth'in… I am in the Orchid Fan Villa, the gift has to arrive by 10pm or I will be leaving." Carmen put extra emphasis on the word gift, as if she was on to something. Shane swallowed hard. If Carmen guessed what was going on, it would be a big bummer. But it seemed that Carmen wasn't going to burst her bubble or anything, because she never said anything more after that.

They said their goodbyes in the mushiest way possible, and Shane promised that the 'gift' would arrive way before 10pm.

* * *

Except that the taxi did not appear until 45mins later.

Shane boarded the taxi and looked at her watch. 7.15pm it read. Boy oh boy… "Hi, I need you to get to Benoa Harbour by 7.30pm." Shane told the driver.

"Miss, no no miss. Taxi take half hour to get to dock. 15mins not enough miss."

"Please, I need to get the 7.30 ferry or I will be late." Shane pleaded.

"No no. Miss… you take next taxi." The driver shook his head vigorously to stress his point.

"Please, the next ferry is at 9. I cannot wait that long." Shane fished out all the bills she had in her wallet. "I'll give you sixty US dollars if you get me there by 7.30pm…"

The taxi driver turned and looked hard at her, almost as if he was checking if she was crazy. The ride would only cost about five US dollars and he would make a neat profit on it. He contemplated on it for awhile, and decided that he would go for it, a combination of that desperate look on Shane's face and the green bills that flashed in front of him.

"Okay… You sit good yes. Accident, police, I blame you, yes?"

"Yes yes… Just go please!"

The driver stepped on the gas before Shane strapped in and Shane nearly flew forward. And the taxi went so fast that Shane felt nauseous. This was turning out to be quite an adventure.

* * *

Carmen sat in her room watching television, just flipping through the different channels. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearing 8.30pm. She was anxious to get to the next island, but at the same time, she was waiting excitedly for Shane's gift. Carmen wondered what Shane would have gotten her. It seemed fishy to her. Her heart pounded harder and faster at every tick of the clock. The thought of Shane giving her something that would seal their relationship was taking root in her head, but at the same time, a small part of her warned against expecting too much. 'A gift is a gift, and the fact that Shane even thought about it is sweet.' And Shane liked to treat her.

In all her previous relationships, she never felt as loved as she felt now with Shane. Shane did little things for her and made her feel on top of the world. Carmen wondered if it was because Shane never had a chance to do all that with a girl. Carmen wasn't a big fan of gender or role-playing connotations, but never once had Shane made her feel smaller or less of an equal. Shane always made it seemed like she enjoyed doing what she did because they were two women in love. In love. Carmen liked the sound of that. Shane never said the L word after that night. But all her actions were louder than words. Carmen hoped to god that she wasn't reading the signs wrong, but with Shane, it was difficult to say.

She glanced at the clock again.

8.50pm

The television channel that Carmen was on was playing the Lake House, Sandra Bullock and Keanu Reeves had finally met for the first time. Carmen held the blanket close to her heart and she couldn't help but looked towards the direction of the door. The seconds ticked away and the closer it got to 9pm, the harder Carmen's heart pounded. Carmen had decided that she would wait for the gift even if it took another 3 days. But Shane was usually true to her words, if she said the gift was arriving at 9pm, it would most likely be there at 9pm.

* * *

The sliding doors screeched open and a breathless Shane came running though.

The driver had got her to the Harbor on time, and even returned her five dollars so that she could pay for the ferry ride. Then Shane took a long and treacherous boat ride to the island. The weird combination of fast land motion and shaky sea motion had caused Shane's insides to turn in figure eights. As if that wasn't strenuous enough, the shuttle service to the resort was slow and bumpy; and Shane was frustrated as it was.

As soon as she saw the Resort sign. She jumped off the tram and ran, noting that it was faster to run on foot. What she didn't realize was that the resort was huge and that it was a long time before she came in front of the lobby.

9.10pm. Great. She quick stepped her way to the front desk and explained her situation to the front desk.

"Miss Morales in the Orchid Fan. Yes yes… Let me give her a call to inform her."

"No! Erm… could you say that a gift has arrived for her? I… erm… want it to be a surprise." Shane flustered.

"Okay… and your name please, Miss?"

"Shane McCutheon."

The concierge dialed Carmen's room number and waited for the phone to connect.

"Hello, yes Miss Morales, a gift from a Miss Shane McCutheon arrived for you. Is it okay if I sent it to your room? Yes? Okay, have a great evening, Miss." As soon as he hung up, Shane asked, "Thank you so much. I need another favour, do you happen to have a ribbon bow?"

* * *

Carmen started to fidget around on her bed. 20mins had passed since the front desk called her about the gift. She contemplated going outside to wait for the gift but decided against it because she didn't want to appear desperate. Her feet paced up and down the length of the room as her hands rubbed together.

She heard the resort buggy pull up to the front of her driveway and then slow steady footsteps walked up the tantalizing steps towards her door.

'Wait, Carmen… Wait.' She reminded herself. She counted the number of steps that the person took as she willed her feet to step away from behind the door.

Ring… At last, the wretched doorbell sounded.

Carmen ran to the door, and leaned against it. She tried to compose herself before opening the door or she would look like a babbling idiot to the hotel staff person. The doorbell sounded again.

"Yes…!" Carmen stepped a step back before unlatching the door and swinging it open.

Oh. My. God.

Carmen shut her eyes and shook her head, just to be sure. When she opened them up again, she realized that she wasn't dreaming.

Shane was standing at her doorway. With a ribbon tied around her neck like a gift wrap bow.

Carmen stared with her jaws agape. She tried to form words to say, but she couldn't, so she just stared with a huge grin on her face.

"So?" Shane spread her arms and turned around, "Do you like your gift?"

"I… How did you get here?" Those were the first words that Carmen could think of.

"Took the flight out… followed your route…" Shane shrugged.

"How did you get time off work." Carmen was so shocked that she forgot to be happy.

"I threatened John and told him I would quit and open a shop right opposite his." No hugs, no kisses, not at all how Shane envisioned her surprise would go. She started to doubt her decision to come out here, that maybe Carmen really wanted to be alone. "Erm… you.. don't like the gi…"

Carmen jumped into Shane's arms and planted kiss after kiss on Shane's face. "Baby! I love it! I love it! I am so happy you are here!"

* * *

Shane held onto Carmen, supporting her weight in her arms, and carried her through the door. The minute they made it through the door, Carmen jumped out of Shane's arms and started laughing.

"What?" Shane lifted an eyebrow.

"I was waiting for your gift for hours. Just about everything had crossed my mind. Except the best gift of all."

"Yeah? What's that?" Shane smirked, knowing exactly what Carmen was talking about.

Carmen looked at Shane with sexy eyes. She took long sure steps towards Shane and placed her finger on the taller woman's bottom lip. She traced a path down Shane's chin, cross the bow on her neck and right to the centre of her chest. She applied the slightest hint of pressure, "And what do you think that is?"

Shane smiled her signature crooked smile. She grabbed Carmen by the back of her neck and crushed their lips together. Needing to taste Carmen, missing the way Carmen made her feel.

As Shane pulled away, Carmen trembled in anticipation. The mischievous glean in her eyes was replaced by something deeper, more serious.

"Shane…"

"Yes, Carmen?"

"I… want to say how happy I am now. And how incredibly loved you make me feel." Carmen pulled Shane down so that their foreheads were touching. "I… love you."

They locked gaze for a long time. Shane didn't answer, her eyes unreadable. And Carmen started to fluster as she looked away. "It's just how I feel, I… 'm sorry if you…"

"Carm…" Shane placed a soft finger on Carmen's chin and lifted her head to look into her eyes. "I love you too, very much."

* * *

Shane laid Carmen down onto the bed and laid on top of her, relishing in the fact that they could just kiss, no words, just their lips and tongue explaining how they felt about each other. Now that the sacred Love word was said, and there was no more second guessing each other, they could kiss with abundance and vigour. Shane tried to lift Carmen's shirt off her, but Carmen pressed her shirt down, stopping her in the process.

"My present." She said with determination and finality.

Carmen pushed on Shane till they both were sitting up on the bed. She pulled slightly at the bow and it came undone. Shane obediently waited for Carmen's next move. Eagerly awaiting to be unwrapped by the most wonderful person on earth. Carmen slide backwards towards the headboard, and pointed to Shane's clothes. "Off," She commanded and sat back, anticipating a striptease show from Shane.

Shane grinned. She got off the bed and took off her clothes, item by item, in a slow tantalizing motion. They both knew that Shane wasn't a dancer like Carmen, but her fluid motions were a song and dance routine all by itself. When at last she was naked, she stood at the foot of the bed in all her glory and allowed Carmen to run her eyes along her body.

From the tousled hair, to the broad shoulders, the small perky breasts to the firm abs, the delicious triangle of dark hair down to the bewitching hips right down the lanky shapely legs. Carmen drunk it all in with her eyes. Her eyes traveled back up from the feet and stayed transfixed at where the thighs met. She swallowed hard, feeling herself getting wet.

"Come here." She commanded again. But this time, Shane wagged her fingers slowly, she had her own plans as well.

Shane crossed her arms and rested on the bed post. And growled, her voice lower then it had even been. "Off." She mimicked Carmen's command. Carmen stared at her incredulously, and wanted to comment on how Shane was her present and not the other way round. But she caught sight of Shane's nipples sticking out hard, waiting for her mouth and her hands, and knew that either she took off her clothes soon, or she was not going to get anywhere near those milks calling out to her.

She pulled up her shirt and bra as quickly as possible, and her own peaks bounced in eagerness. She knew Shane was staring at her, and for added dramatic effect, shook her upper body free of its constraints. That was the final straw for Shane. Not one for patience, she was too eager to touch and taste. Almost with a leap, she tackled Carmen onto the bed and grabbed her left breast, a groan immediately escaped both their lips. Shane latched her mouth onto the other breast and suckled, like she hadn't tasted it for a long time, and Carmen was too pleasured to protest, the present long forgotten.

Carmen gripped the sheets as Shane lavished her attention to her full breasts, suckling one and playing with the taut point of the other, then switching around. She was soaked at her center and her panties and shorts were too confining. Her fingers guided her lover's hands down to the elastic waistband, and with one clean swept, Shane had the offending items removed. Shane fell on top of Carmen again, this time committing her attention to Carmen's asking lips. Her hands traveled down the length of her girlfriend's body. As soon as she reached the centre, she realized how wet Carmen was and another groan escaped.

Carmen shifted and spread her legs, allowing better access for her lover, her hands found the small perky milks and she started kneading them, softly, slowly. With Shane teasing her clit and her center, a heat built up deep inside her and soon it wasn't enough, she wanted more of Shane, and she reluctantly let go of her prized peaks to cup Shane's hand, guiding her to where she needed them the most. Shane answered her urgency, increasing the pace inside of her, wanting so much to bring her Carmen, her love to where she needed to go.

Orgasmic Bliss.

* * *

As the morning sun entered the room, the two lovers came together and rested together, the cuddling, the after-kisses, the soft touches generously offered to each other.

"Shane… Thank you for the wonderful present." Carmen whispered, their foreheads touching and their lips inches apart. Shane could still smell her sex in Carmen's mouth and she couldn't resist leaning in to taste herself again.

"You are welcome." She said after she pulled her lips away from Carmen. "I love you."

"Mmm. I love you." Carmen said, Shane engulfed her arms around Carmen, and this was the cuddling part, the part that she now grew to love so much. She let out a chuckle at the thought of how lovelorn she was.

"What?" Carmen lifted her head off the pillow to look at Shane.

Shane shrugged with a grin as she pulled Carmen back to lay on her chest. "Nuth'in, I was just thinking how much I like this cuddling business." She hugged Carmen closer to her, and threw one leg over Carmen, just to emphasize her point.

"Yeah? I like it too." Carmen said, placing a soft kiss where she laid. It was so near Shane's breast that she couldn't resist placing a kiss on the nipple, and the peak stood to attention. "And I like it when my babies call out to me like that."

Shane gave out a small moan. "Carm… The sun is rising, shouldn't we get some sleep soon?" Even as she protested, her back arched in so that Carmen could have better access to her breast.

"Why Shane? Do you have somewhere to go in the morning? Because I think I am going to be staying in this room for a long time to come." Carmen teased and she continued her assault.

A low growl was heard before Shane threw the covers back and topped Carmen again, crushing their lips together.

* * *

"So how was Bali?" Alice asked during a breakfast session at the Planet. Carmen and Shane had just came back from their holiday the previous day and Alice immediately asked them out for breakfast, trying to fish out information from her best friend and her hot girlfriend.

Shane grinned as she sipped her coffee, acting as nonchalant as before. What was different was that Carmen had her hand resting palm up on Shane's lap and Shane was using her free hand to play with her lover's fingers. Carmen finished chewing a bite off her scorn before she answered Alice. "Bali was great. The weather was perfect and the people were nice."

"Oh come'n, ya'know what I'm asking, how was the surprise, the sex… details people, I want DETAILS!" Alice grumbled.

Shane brought Carmen's hand up to her lips and kissed it slightly, exchanging a knowing glance with her girlfriend. She turned lazily back to Alice and in a slow unhurried manner, said, "Let's just say, Carmen loves her gift and we spent a whole lot of money looking at four walls."

Carmen laughed a knowing laugh and leaned forward to kiss Shane on the lips while Alice looked on with jaws agaped.

The end.


End file.
